My Greatest Fear
by PaigeoftheSkye
Summary: The Monkeys start having wierd dreams and Chiro is kidnapped!
1. Nova's Dream

Like I said in the summary, this fic will have Sparx and Nova romance. Not a lot, but generally. Also, I know it's after Christmas, but the story will take place during the Christmas season.

* * *

_Nova walked through an eerie forest. She could hardly see anything except for a few of the trees surrounding her. Suddenly, there was a huge hole in the ground in front of her, and she suddenly felt herself falling. She fell further and further as she heard evil laughter closing in around her. _

Nova woke up screaming. She heard a crash and Sparx's voice.

"Ow!"

Antauri was the first over to Nova.

"Nova! Is something wrong?"

Sparx now came to join them.

"Yea, why were you screaming? I fell out of bed!"

"Sorry, Sparx. It was just a bad dream."

Otto's voice sounded from his bed.

"Bad dream? It sounded more like a nightmare."

Gibson was watching them from his bed.

"Are you sure you're alright, Nova?"

"Really, I'm fine."

"Then we should all go back to bed. Tomorrow we're doing our Christmas decorating."

Antauri and Sparx left Nova and she turned over, trying to get back to sleep. But one thing was bothering her. She was almost sure she had slipped down the hole, but she was hardly ever the least bit clumsy. Had she been pushed?

* * *

Yes, I know it was short, but I will TRY to make the rest longer. Reviews Please! 


	2. The Next Morning

Yes! It is amazing. I actually got another chapter up. Enjoy!

Nova woke up the next morning and was still troubled by her dream. She walked into the main room of the Super Robot, and into a conversation between Otto, Gibson, and Antauri. Otto was holding mistletoe.

"Antauri! I could use a boost here! I need to hang this up."

Gibson was chuckling slightly as he made a comment. "Why? Nova is the only female here."

"Because it's traditional!"

Antauri sighed lightly as he lifted Otto off the ground and 'accidentally' into the wall before steadying him in front of the doorway.

"Ow! I know you did that on purpose!"

Antauri was about to protest when Sparx suddenly came into the room.

"Have any of you seen Chiro?"

Gibson thought for a moment. "Not since yesterday. He should be in his room."

"That's what I thought too, but I just checked and he's not there. And come to think of it, he didn't come down last night when Nova screamed."

The monkeys all looked at Nova.

"I haven't seen him either." she said.

None of the monkeys spoke for a few moments. Then Antauri spoke up.

"We've got to find him."

Yay! Aren't you happy! I finished another chapter! Yay for me! Next Chapter: The other monkeys start having strange dreams.


	3. Chiro!

Hi there! I'm back! Just to let you know, I am mainly writing this chapter to pass a little time because I have no idea what the guys will dream about. Do any of you guys? Also, certain letters on my keyboard don't like to work very good. I have to hit v and b really hard, and the spacebar too. So, enjoy this chapter as good as you can.

* * *

The monkeys were all outside, searching for Chiro. They had first stayed inside the Super Robot, thinking he might still be in there, but they could not find him anywhere in there or outside. They were all getting very worried.

Chiro was, at that moment, unconscious. A sudden rattling woke him up. He opened his eyes and at first thought they were still closed, it was so dark. After a moment, his eyes adjusted to the absense of light, and he could see very slightly. In front of him, he could just barely make out bars. Chiro couldn't see anything beyond that. He looked down and he saw his feet were bound by some strange glowing light. His hands were behind his back but he guessed they, along with his neck, were bound by the same thing, as he couldn't move either of them. There suddenly came a whispered voice, which he could barely hear. He guessed his hearing was better because of his near loss of sight.

"The prisoner has awaken!"

"Quick! Put him to sleep again! He can't be awake yet!"

Chiro then felt a sharp pain throughout his body, and he slumped forward unconscious yet again.

* * *

Yes, I know it was short, but I need ideas. I am hereby challenging all my reviewers to give me their best ideas as of what the guys will dream about! GOOD LUCK! 


	4. Gibson and Otto

I now have a few ideas for dreams thanks to RobotMonkeys4Ever, Beastfire, and DayDreamer9. Thanks you guys! In this chapter, I will do Gibson's and Otto's dreams. Next chapter, Antauri and Sparx (-77). Sound good? Good.

* * *

Gibson wandered downheartedly back into the Super Robot. The results of the monkey's search for Chiro had been bad. They had found nothing, though they had checked everywhere they could think of. All of them were worried and Gibson had a sinking feeling that the team would fall apart without a strong leader. It was late, so he followed the rest of the monkeys to sleep for the night, which wasn't easy to do. When he was finally asleep, it was troubled.

_The formless were back, and were inside the Super Robot. Gibson tried fruitlessly again and again to beat them back, but they kept reforming. He was too tied up battling to even wonder where the other monkeys were. He suddenly switched tactics from attacking to dodging. 'Jump and dodge.' he thought to himself. 'Jump and dodge. If I can make it to the door, I can get outside and bar it from the outside to keep them in while I get help. Somehow...' Gibson began to make his toward the door craftily dodging the formless that were threatening to overcome him. He was almost at the door when, out of nowhere, more formless appeared and Gibson was brough down amid the waves of them._

Gibson found himself sitting up, as Nova had. He clearly remember his dream. It had felt so real. Glancing around at the other monkeys, he settled down to sleep again, only to have the same dream repeat itself many times.

Otto was having the same problem as Gibson. He would have a troubling dream, wake up, fall asleep again, and have the same dream again. Otto once again was now falling asleep, and the process began again.

_It seemed like any normal day inside the Super Robot. Otto had just woken up. He decided to go down and see if Chiro was awake yet. Once down, he noticed Chiro along with the other monkeys waiting for him. 'Hi guys!' he said cheerily. Nobody answered him. Otto was confused. 'What's wrong?' Chiro spoke now. 'We don't want you in the Super Robot anymore.' Otto now felt the sensation of disbelief that seemed so familiar now. Then followed the process, that Otto knew so well from his repetitive dreaming, in which he, begging and pleading, was thrown from the Super Robot. With the click of the door as it locked, Otto once again woke up._

_Nova once again was walking through the same forest. The same trees, the same eerie darkness, the same everything. Only, this time, it would be different. Nova was determined to see. Once again, she found herself at the giant hole. This time, however, she spun around quickly to see...Sparx! He was grinning evilly at her. He took a step toward her and pushed her down, down to her doom._

* * *

There you go! Keep those ideas coming, if you have any more. Here, I'll give you a few clues about the dreams. Just think about what Gibson and Otto dream about, and who Nova sees in her dream, and the TITLE OF THE STORY! I have a good reason for choosing that title. 


	5. Antauri and Sparx

WOW! Two chapters in one day! It's amazing! Anyway, here you go. Oh, just to let you know, this is the same night as the chapter before this.

* * *

_Antauri was tiring. He was fighting an impossible enemy. He kept attacking, but it appeared to do nothing. It just kept coming. 'It' was something that looked slighty like a giant formless. Antauri now knew that it was hopeless to fight directly, and he tried running away and coming back up from a different angle for a sneak attack. However, the creature was too fast and quickly to hit Antauri head on. He was knocked to the ground, and the creature raised it foot to bring it down on top of him._

_Sparx was confused. He couldn't find Nova anywhere. He had checked everywhere except the central control room, which was where he was headed now. He walked in to see Chiro and the other monkeys, save for Nova, sitting around looking rather melancholy. Sparx walked up to them. 'Hey, kid. Where's Nova?' Everyone in the room looked up at him. Chiro was the first to speak to him. 'Sparx, you have to try and remember. When Skeleton King shut her d-' __'Chiro!' Chiro was interuppted by Antauri. 'He has to remember on his own. We shouldn't tell him anything.' __'But he deserves to know that Nova's d-' __Chiro was silenced by a glare from Gibson, warning him to keep quiet. __Sparx stared at them in disbelief. 'No. That's impossible.'_

Sparx woke up to see the other monkeys already awake but still in their beds.

"You guys have creepy dreams too?"

They all nodded.

* * *

Yay! I know it's short, but I got all the dreams done! Oh, I have a question. Is formless capitalized? As in Formless? 


	6. Contacting Chiro

Antauri was watching the other monkeys with an exasperated look. They had all been loudly debating what to do when he had slipped away from them and they hadn't even noticed. But now he would have to quiet them if he was going to try and contact Chiro. Concentrating, he sent out mental waves just forceful enough for them to feel it and they all stared at him. Sparx recovered the quickest.

"What was that for?"

"I needed you all to be quiet so that I can try to contact Chiro."

Nobody seemed like they were about to question him, so he began to mentally search for Chiro. He started with a small area and, not finding him, began to expand the search area. Finally, he sensed Chiro on a far off planet, and he wasn't sure which one it was.

Chiro was awake again, but he wasn't going to let the guards know that. He kept his head down and did his best to keep his breathing steady. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Chiro? Chiro, can you hear me?_"

"_Antauri! I was beginning to wonder._"

"_Where are you? Are you hurt?_"

"_I'm fine, but I'm not sure where I am._"

"_Just stay calm. We'll get you out of there, wherever you are._"

Snapping out of his dreamlike trance, Antauri looked around at the monkeys.

"He's on some far away planet, but that's all I could find out, other than the fact that he's safe."

Nova sighed impatiently.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Out in the Super Robot, the monkeys nervously waited for Antauri to find the right planet. Without Chiro, they didn't know what to do.

* * *

There! I finally got this chapter up! I am on spring break this week, so you can expect more. 


	7. The new planet

Second day of spring break, and so the second chapter in two days.

* * *

"There! Up ahead."

Antauri had finally spotted the right planet, having sensed Chiro's presence somewhere deep inside it.

Gibson landed the Super Robot as gently as he could, and the monkeys jumped out on to the soft ground of the new planet. The mud sank under their weight, and Sparx fell on top of Nova.

"Hey! I like this planet already!"

"Get off me, Sparx!"

The monkeys continued to trudge around a bit before Otto came upon a large tunnel.

"Hey, guys, I think you better come look at this!"

The tunnel sloped steeply downward, and it was too long and dark to see all the way down it. As the other monkeys arrived, Otto slid down a few feet into it to a small ledge.

"Should we go down it?"

Gibson was trying to judge the distance as best he could.

"I don't suppose we'll find Chiro anywhere up here, so why not? But I'm not sure how we'll get down there."

"Well, I think it's obvious."

Sparx ran forward, jumped into the tunnel, and proceded to slide all the way down it, headfirst. After a moment, the other monkeys heard a loud thump, suggesting he had landed, and his echoing voice from the bottom.

"It's okay! It's really soft down here."

The remaining four monkeys made their way down the tunnel much in the same fashion, Nova first, then Otto, and Gibson. They were surprised to see Antauri come down the same way Sparx had, headfirst. While they stood there, gaping at him, he simply dusted himself off.

"Everyone needs to have fun."

The bottom of the tunnel was another tunnel. This one was lit by torches every few feet along the walls, and they could see it was much longer than the one they had slid down. They downheartedly began to walk along the passageway, Antauri first, then Gibson, Otto, and Nova and Sparx walking together in the rear.

The walk was long, and they monkeys thoughts began to go back to their dreams. Each monkey was trying, in their own way, to sort out what their dreams meant. They still didn't know what the other monkey's dreams were, only that each one of them had had one.

When they stopped for a short rest, Otto suddenly spoke up.

"You guys all hated me."

And so it started. Every monkey shared what happened in their dream, hoping, somehow, that someone else would know what their's meant.

* * *

I think that one was a bit longer than my last chapter, but I'm not sure. R+R pleaszles... 


	8. The Tunnel Ends

I'm back! I would've updated a long time ago, but I saw the movie So The Drama and I went on a little Kim Possible obsession and I couldn't write. But I'm better now.

* * *

The monkeys had finally reached the light at the end of the tunnel. It had turned out to be just another torch, only it burned much brighter than the rest of them. This torch was sitting on the ground in front of a large door built in the ground. Nova was inspecting the door.

"Should we go in?"

Gibson stepped forward.

"Well, we aren't getting anything done by sitting around here, so let's go."

With that, Nova slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Whatever they had hoped to see beyond the door, it hadn't been there. It was simply a plain gray metal room.

Confused, the monkeys walked into the room. The first thing they noticed was a video camera, which Sparx instantly destroyed.

"That's taken care of."

"Hey, what's this?"

Otto was on the opposite side of the room, examining a crack in the wall he had found, and he was now peering through it.

"Look you guys! It's Chiro!"

Sure enough, the crack in the wall was on the opposite side of Chiro's cell room, and the monkeys had a clear view of him.

"Everybody stand back!"

Gibson had his drills out. Within a few seconds, they all crashed through the other side, much to Chiro's delight.

"Hey! You guys made it!"

"Well, we couldn't just let you get kidnapped, now could we, kid?"

"Yea, yea, that's great. Now get me out of here!"

Otto sliced through the bars to Chiro's cage, but as soon as he stepped toward him, Chiro's restraints disappeared!

"Hey, what gives?"

A booming voice suddenly rang out above them.

"You have foiled my plan, but I won't let that get in my way. I will have my way. You wait and see."

A door suddenly appeared in the wall.

"Go ahead through. If you dare."

The voice trailed off and they were left alone, wondering what to do.

* * *

Yes, I know this was short, but I am planning to have the next chapter be the last, and it should be plenty long. Also, for those of you who like Kim Possible, do you think I should write a fic for that when I finish this? 


	9. The Rescue

I got this up a lot faster than I expected myself to. Oh well.

* * *

"Let's go."

Chiro stepped toward the door that had appeared, followed by the monkeys. When they got close to it, it opened automatically. They stepped inside and looked around, confused. The room they had stepped in looked exactly like the one they had just been in. Gibson turned back and tried to go back into the first room, but there was no door there now. It had disappeared. He turned back around.

"I guess we're stuck in here for now."

The group walked forward. Suddenly, formless appeared out of nowhere and attacked them! The room was suddenly alive with action. The small group knew it was almost impossible to defeat them all, but still they battled on. Jumping, slicing, lunging, dodging, they quickly took out many of the formless, but there were too many. Suddenly, the attackers stopped. They just froze. Another door appeared on the opposite side of the room.

Cautiosly, Chiro and the monkeys made their way through the maze of formless to the door. This one too opened when they neared it, and they walked into another copied room. Yet again, the door behind them closed, and they were attacked by formless. This time, Otto was taken down under waves of them before this group also froze. Chiro quickly found Otto and they walked toward yet another door. The same process happened all over again. When this group stopped, the whole team was in bad condition. This time, two doors appeared. Sparx and Nova approached one of them, while the rest of the team walked toward another one. Neither door opened automatically, even when Nova pounded on one of them.

"I guess we'll have to use the doorknobs."

Chiro nodded. "I'll take this door with these guys. You guys just stay over at that one until we figure out what's behind here."

He opened the door to see a room already filled with formless. Desparately, he tried to shut the door, but he, along with Antauri, Gibson, and Otto, was sucked into the room. The door slammed after them and disappeared, leaving Sparx and Nova alone with the other door. Sparx ran over to where the door had been, but found nothing.

"Great. Just perfect."

"Well, we might as well try this door."

Nova turned the doorknob and found that the room she and Sparx were looking at was nothing but a black space. They simply stood there a moment, then they too were sucked into the room.

They found themselves sitting on...well, nothing really. They seemed to be sitting on the blackness they had seen, and so it didn't seem like they were sitting on anything. They both looked up and saw what looked like a TV screen. It seemed to be the only thing in the room. A few moments later, the TV screen came on, and the monkeys saw an all too familiar face.

"Skeleton King." Nova said. "I knew you were behind this!"

"Ah yes, but there are so many things you don't know. Things like, how your pathetic little friends are doing?"

An image flashed across the screen. Sparx and Nova saw Chiro and the rest of the monkeys fighting against the much too numerous formless. The image faded, and the face of the Skeleton King appeared again. Nova jumped up.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Of course I will! You don't know the true extent of my power."

A beam of light shot out of the screen and into Sparx. When the light faded, Sparx looked up at Nova. He grinned evilly and lunged at her.

Chiro was tiring. The formless were overcoming them. He and the monkeys had been cornered and they had formed a tight circle, but he could feel that they weren't going to last much longer. They just kept coming. A formless lunged at him. Chiro jumped out of the way, but not fast enough. He was hit on the head and darkness overcame him.

Nova backed away, confused.

"Sparx? Sparx, stop it. This isn't you!"

Nova suddenly stopped, discovering she had backed into a wall. She looked back up at Sparx, and her thoughts flashed back to her dream, when Sparx had pushed her in. She suddenly connected things in her head. Right as Sparx ran toward her, she jumped over him and then slammed him into the wall, stunning him. She ran over to the giant screen.

"You! You're responsible for the dreams we all had!"

"Of course! I needed your leader, so I kept you all out of the way with your fears."

"What? Our...fears?"

"Stupid monkey! I thought the only way to keep you monkeys away would be to torment you with something you most fear, or else couldn't handle. But it would seem you came to rescue him anyway."

"Of course we di-"

Nova was abruptly cut off as Sparx rammed into her. Just as she pushed him off of her and began to run off, she heard a far off sigh and Sparx stopped chasing her. For a moment, he was frozen, like the formless, then he shook his head and looked up at Nova. He looked normal again.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain everything later."

Chiro abruptly woke up. He found himself in the same room he had been in with the three monkeys he had been with. Antauri was the first to notice him.

"He's awake."

Chiro sat up.

"What happened?"

Gibson answered him. "After you blacked out, the formless simply vanished."

"Where's Otto?"

At that moment, Otto was exploring the room, when yet another door appeared in front of him.

"Guys! Over here!"

Nova and Sparx had just noticed the door that had appeared and were walking toward it when Chiro and the other monkeys came through it. Chiro opened his mouth to say something, but just then the ceiling started rumbling, and they heard the Skeleton King's voice.

"You may have foiled my plan this time, but I will succeed next time!"

Now bits of the whole building were falling. With their jet packs, they flew up, dodging debris, and out of the hole in the ceiling.

Once back in the Super Robot, everyone was settling back again.

"It's great to be back in here again." Chiro said.

"It's good to have you back, kid."

Nova then told them what she had learned about their dreams. They were are puzzled, even Gibson.

"So, we were dreaming about our greatest fears?"

"Not exactly our greatest fears, but things we were afraid of, or that we couldn't handle."

"Well then, I guess that explains everything."

Nova turned toward the window to see the building crumbling down. She hadn't told the rest of them that Sparx had pushed her in her dream. She had said that she couldn't see whoever it was. She sighed as the Super Robot headed for home, where she would be happy.

THE END

* * *

YES! FINALLY! I finished it, and now I am so happy! And if you people really, really, really, want me to write one, I left room for a sequel! But for now, I'm going to stick to my Danny Phantom and Kim Possible fics. 


End file.
